Truth or Drink
by lifein10s
Summary: It's Emma's birthday and all she wants is to have a good time. Dragging Ruby, Snow and Regina into a sexy drinking game with an unexpected outcome. Mentions of Red/Swan, SwanQueen. One-shot. Humor. Sexy times.


Well hey! I came across this hilarious video called 'Truth or Drink'. I really liked what I saw and immediately wanted to incorporate it in a fic and this is the result :)

The questions are taken from the video (and are not my creative property) but I did some kind of a mish-mash between the categories and the amount of people that play it.

This is a funny, sexy, drunken story and I hope you enjoy it and have a laugh. I'm literally writing it and posting it so if you see any mistakes please feel free to let me know so I can correct them. Oh! And please comment and let me know what you think in general, it's kind of my first time trying to write something light and in the funny side of things…

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to that?" Regina asked, looking appalled.

Emma rolled her eyes

"Come on, you promised, don't be a party popper."

Regina pursed her lips into a thin line but eventually relented.

"Remind me to never talk with you again." She said as she took her seat in the round table.

"Deal" Emma was so excited she didn't even register what Regina was asking of her. Honestly though, she would give her anything she wants to see her participate in that game.

It has been several months now since Storybrooke seemed to finally settle down and fulfill its duty as a small boring town. Things became easier on every aspect; having faced death in all sorts of shapes and forms put their fights and bickers in perspective. Emma and Regina started getting along, as you should after saving each other's ass multiple times over the years. Henry spilt his time happily between the houses, and sometimes even spent some time at his grandparent since Emma didn't live with them anymore.

At first it was awfully weird, that feeling of almost companionship between the two ladies. But sooner than later it became a well-known fact; Regina and Emma are friends. Regina didn't stop there, finally addressing some of her issues in therapy helped her let go of her grudges and finally accept and offer peace offerings from most of the people in Storybrooke.

Since Emma didn't live with her parents anymore, she opted on seeing them in different surroundings and that lead to the weirdest 'girl group' that ever existed; it included Emma, Snow, Regina, Ruby and occasionally Belle. They met once a week, sometimes for a drink, sometimes over coffee and rarely for game nights. As the years passed they covered almost every single group game in the history, leaving Emma helpless to what they should do for her birthday.

Emma didn't want some simple 'drink until you drop' kind of party, she had her fair share of those over the years. She wanted the laugh filled, easy going, atmosphere they had when they were playing those games.

That's why there was no one happier than her when she accidently stumbled upon this game. Emma was watching YouTube videos and don't ask her how (probably in the weird way it pulls us all) she ended up clicking on the suggested videos until she reached that weird part of YouTube again. That's when she spotted the icon of two friends holding shots, next to it was the sentence 'friends play truth or drink'. Emma frowned, she can't recall coming across a game named that way. So she clicked on it.

By the end of the video she was in tears from how hard she was laughing. This concept was perfection and she just couldn't drop it without trying it once. Knowing no one would agree to that kind of revealing, alcohol consuming, awkward game she used her one and only leverage; her birthday.

She didn't specify much, only that it was a game none of them has played before, that it involved drinking and questions and that's about it. Snow, for her sheer love for her daughter and a ridiculous amount of naivety that somehow survived through the years agreed without asking any questions. Ruby only asked if it's sexual and when Emma didn't respond with a smirk sporting her lips the brunette almost buzzed with excitement and immediately determined 'I'm going to win'. Belle was away with Rumple, which left her out of the whole ordeal. Though if she's being honest Emma doesn't think the adorable, yet extremely shy and dorky librarian would have something juicy to contribute to it.

Regina. Regina was the real challenge.

"Please" she pleaded "Don't you trust me?" she looked at her with big round eyes.

Regina eyed her warily before shaking her head "Of course not, don't be ridiculous."

Though seeing Emma deflate made the brunette soften her tone a little "Emma" she sighed.

"Please, it's my birthday. Let it be my birthday gift."

"I already bought you one" she tried to reason.

"Then return it."

The brunette huffed in response.

"Don't be ridiculous." She broke eye contact, picking some invisible seams off her pants "Fine"

"Yes" Emma jumped to hug her.

"Let me go" Regina gritted through her teeth, though it held no real bite.

Still, Emma moved back.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"That's quite alright dear." She looked uncomfortable, her cheeks slightly tinted.

* * *

"Okay," Emma clasps her hands excitedly "That's how the game works: we have two piles of questions- one friend related questions and one parent-child questions. Each person takes one card, Snow and I will alternate between the two, Ruby and Regina you take the friend ones only. You ask a person that question, in order to pick the person we will use the name-generator app I downloaded which is equivalent to rolling the dice. The person who's being asked has the choice; he can answer whatever question he is asked (which will probably be embarrassing or sexual related) or he can chose to take a shot instead. Understood?"

Emma looks at the three ladies in front of her; Snow looks petrified, Regina is simply fuming and Ruby looks like a kid who just saw Santa clause in the flash.

"Oh" she adds quickly "and we do one shot now and every ten questions just to loosen our tongues a little."

"Jesus Emma" is all Snow says.

"Oh come on! It will be fun! Plus it's my birthday so you don't get to object."

Snow sighs and accepts the shot Emma hands her. Regina sits with her arm crossed for a good minute before she relents and take it. They down it quickly and start playing.

"Okay, you go first" Emma gestures to Snow who reluctantly picks up a card.

Emma presses the shuffle button in her phone. "The question is for Roby" she announces when the wheel on the screen is done spinning.

Snow clears her throat "Have you ever disliked someone I've dated?"

"Ugh that's easy" Ruby leans in her chair "Whale" Snow nods in agreement and puts the card down.

Emma is next. She presses the button while picking up a card.

"This question is for Regina." The brunette lifts her gaze "Name one thing you'd like to change about me if you could."

"Just one?" she smirks and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Ha" she responds, unamused.

"I guess that would be your horrendous eating habits, the ones you keep corrupting my son with."

"Hey, I let him chose, it's not my fault he picks Pizza every fucking time."

"Well that's because you're not supposed to let a thirteen year old kid chose what he wants to ea-"

"Ladies enough!" Snow raises her hands and both women seem to calm a little. "It's just a game, let's not ruin it by fighting shell we?"

"Alright then" Regina says while picking the next card on the pile and glancing at the phone for the name of the person getting asked next.

"Emma," she turns to face the blonde "Have you ever-" she raises her eyebrows at what's written but goes for it anyway "had a sex dream about me? If so, what happened?" she finishes with a tight voice and locks eyes with Emma.

The blonde in return looks down, her cheeks crimson red. "I'll take a shot" is all she says before grabbing the tequila bottle and filling her glass. She downs it easily while avoiding eyes contact with everyone near the table, missing Regina's surprised expression at her choice of action. If Emma had to guess the brunette assumed it would be an easy 'no'. The only problem is, it isn't. It's a strong 'yes' if she is being honest and she has no business admitting it anytime soon, she isn't nearly drunk enough to do so.

"My turn" Ruby chirps happily "This is for Snow, have you ever had a crush with someone I've been with? What did you do?"

The brunette in question narrows her eyes in attempt to remember that type of case before shaking her head. "I don't think so, no." she shrugs and picks up the next card, this time from the parent-child stack.

"When was the last time you lied to me? What was the lie?"

The blonde squirms in her seat a little. "Err, two weeks ago when you wanted me to come to family dinner and I didn't want to so I said I had plans for a family dinner with Regina and Henry."

"And did you?" Snow inquires and Emma shakes her hand.

"I said that so I could stay home at watch some ball"

"Emma!" Snow exclaims in an octave higher than her already pitchy voice.

"What?"

But before they get the chance to take it further Regina clicks her tongue to grab their attention. "We said no fighting." She chastises "Your turn Emma."

Deciding to take the parent-child question the next round, Emma picks a regular card while pressing the button on her phone.

"Ruby" she says smiling and the brunette straighten her posture with excitement "Sit on my lap and stare into my eyes intimately for one full minute or take a shot."

The brunette jumps out of her sit and lowers herself on Emma's lap. "As if we haven't done this before" she mumbles and they both laugh, missing both Regina's and Snow's confused frowns. When the minute is over Ruby goes back to her place while Regina takes a card.

"What is it?" she exclaims "How come I get all of those racy cards!" she shakes her head in disbelief but goes for it anyway. "Emma" she says after the blonde's name pops up again "What would it take for us to have sex?" she asks uncomfortably.

The blonde chews her bottom lip for a moment before reaching out to the tequila bottle again. "Really?" is all Regina says and Emma ignores her while taking the shot.

"Emma sweetheart be careful with all of that alcohol" Snow warns with worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry," Ruby dismisses for her "Emma know how to hold her liquor"

"Next" Emma says and her voice is slightly hoarse from the alcohol.

Ruby is next, asking Emma since her name, again, popped up.

"Have you ever caught me masturbating or having sex? What did you do?" Emma turns to look at Snow and Regina petrified as Ruby laughs out loud. "Come on Em just answer" she pushes and Emma blames it on alcohol in her system but she answers nonetheless.

"I did" she says and when nothing else comes out Ruby coaxes

"And what did you do?"

Emma bangs her head on the table "I joined" it's muffled but they all hear it

"You what?!"

"You what?!"

Both Regina and Snow ask at the same time, outraged. Though even if it will cost her her life she will not indulge them with more information about the outrageously wild, string-free, sexual relationship they used to have.

"How come I get all the tough questions? I hate my life!" she whines.

"Hey," Ruby shrugs "you asked for this." And Emma sinks in her chair because she did.

"Okay, Ruby" Snow turns to her best friend "If someone gave you a million dollar to never talk to me again, would you?"

"Err…" Ruby delays, apparently, for too long.

"Ruby I thought you were my friend!" she says, hurt.

"What? I didn't say anything yet" she tries to reason.

"Exactly" Snow chastises.

"Million dollars is a lot of money"

"What do you even need it for? You live in fucking Storybrooke!" Snow yells, angry.

Regina bangs on the table loudly and they both jump and turn to look at her. "No fighting" she grits her teeth and they both return to their seats.

Emma picks up a card from the parent-child questions and turns to Snow.

"Have you ever disliked someone I've dated?"

"Oh that's easy, Hook" she says and her face color in disdain.

"What?" Emma didn't see that one coming, she thought they liked Hook. Well, at least until he broke up with her to go chase Tinkerbelle. "Really?" she asks surprised and Regina lets out a throaty laugh.

Emma stops the game to pure tequila to everyone. They click the glasses and down it.

"Okay" Regina says "this one is for Ruby. How would you describe me to someone who never met me?" she asks with an amused smirk, she seems to be warming up to this game.

"I'd say…" Ruby narrows her eyes in thought "Scary but hot as fuck"

Apparently the liquor starts affecting them as Regina doesn't seem fazed by the answer (an answer Ruby would never voice out loud unless at least a little bit buzzed) and she smile in return.

"Why thank you" she places her hand on her heart and chuckles. Ruby gestures 'you welcome' with her head.

"Snow" Ruby starts "Do you love me? If so, say it or take a shot."

Snow seems to be over the incident by now as she simply goes with "Of course I love you, you're my best friend."

She then picks up a card and turns to Emma, her cheeks slightly tinted. That's when Emma realizes shit might go down.

Snow scratches the back of her neck and mumbles quickly "How many people have you slept with?"

Emma groans in response "Fuck!" she exclaims, while considering her options. She is quite buzzed and there's no knowing what questions she might get next or what she might blurt out if she gets really drunk.

"Yeah, that's the same meaning" Ruby bites and she shoots daggers at her.

"Shut up" she reaches for the bottle again.

"Emma are you sure?" Snow asks in her worried motherly tone.

"Trust me, you don't want me to answer this." She squeezes her hand and the brunette nods. Emma downs it quickly and picks up another card. It takes her a moment to focus on what is written.

"Ruby, finish this line for me:" she says and turns to glance at Regina who seems to be very intrigued by the question already. She swallows thickly. "My favorite genre of porn is…"

Snow quickly blocks her ears when Ruby answers "Kinky lesbian sex" she says proudly.

Emma side glances to Regina, expecting to find an appalled brunette, but is surprised to find Regina eyeing her intrigued while biting her lip. They lock eyes for a moment before Ruby crashes in.

"Am I right?"

"You are" Emma says hoarsely while still looking at Regina, who now licks her lip.

"Boom!" Ruby sends her fist in the air "Nailed it"

It takes three times for Snow to call Regina's name until she tears her gaze away from Emma's. She clears her throat and picks up a card.

"Snow," she reads the question and lets out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emma asks and Regina moves to read the question.

"Have I ever told you a secret you've gone on to tell someone else? Well we already know the answer to that question." She determines but there is no real bite or harm in that statement. It doesn't stop Snow from going red.

"The second part of the question is: what secret I haven't told you?"

"That is related to me?" Snow frowns at the weird turn of events, it's the first card that had two question and one directed to the questioner.

"I suppose, well let's see…" Regina taps her fingers on her chin in thought and then a sinister smile appears on her lips.

"Remember how for months you couldn't get rid of this cold you had? You kept sneezing at every important ceremony, dinner, party?"

Snow nods "Yes why-?" her eyes go round with realization "You did that to me?" she shrieks, shocked.

"A very simple spell I learned in my early days of magic training" she smirks.

"You –" Snow shakes her head, face colored with anger "the called me 'Snot White' for years after that!" she exclaims.

Regina sits there, full of herself, while Ruby bursts out in laughter, her shoulders shaking from the intensity of it. Emma is chocked at first but she can't help the snort that erupts out of it. Snow scans the three of them, looking hurt.

"Oh come on Snow, it was years ago" Ruby tries to appease her. Snow leans in her chair and folds her hands in anger. Ruby shakes her head and continues.

"Emma" she says "I dare you to kiss me on the mouth or take a shot."

Emma lets out a breath "Thank god," she says "finally something easy" she rises from her chair and bends over the table to land a quick peck on Ruby's lips.

"My turn," Snow informs while picking a card "Regina, how many sexual partners have you had?" that draws everyone's attention as they all stare at her, waiting for her to answer.

Regina swallows before motioning with her head towards the bottle "Pass it to me"

"Really?" Emma asks as she hands her the bottle. Regina fills her glass and downs it.

"Next" she says and they turn to Emma, who picks a parent-child card.

"Eww," Emma says as soon as she lays her eyes on the question "Please don't answer this" she pleads before asking "What is your favorite sexual position?" she asks with a disgusted face and Regina snickers. "Please take a shot," she pleads "For me."

Snow sighs but grabs the bottle and fills her glass.

"Thank you!" Emma sighs in relief.

Regina picks up a card "Emma,"

"Again?" she exclaims "How?!"

"It's your fucking phone" Ruby says "So shut up"

Regina clears her throat and her cheeks tint "What's my greatest asset physically?"

Emma's head is already swimming and she isn't even slightly embarrassed when she comes up with "You're ass, ugh!" she nods "Oh and you're boobs too!" she adds in afterthought.

"I asked for one asset." Regina emphasizes though she seems pretty happy with the answer.

"Oh" Emma frowns deeply before smiling broadly "then my answer is your physique" she says, happy with her answer "Alllllll of you is gorgeous" she gestures with her hands and the state of her drunkenness is not so hidden anymore. Ruby snickers and Snow looks traumatized.

Regina cocks an eyebrow but fails to keep her smile at bay.

Ruby picks up a card and turns to Snow.

"What do you find the most annoying thing about me?"

Snow chews her lip in thought.

"I guess the only thing that sometimes bothers me is your inability to just sit down and talk, you need to do something all the time and sometimes I just want you to listen to me or talk to me."

"Okay" Ruby says and she doesn't seem pretty hurt about it "We'll work on that."

Snow smiles in return.

"Shot time" Emma announces happily and they all down a shot.

It's Snow's turn again.

"Have you ever caught me and your dad having sex?"

"Duh" Emma answers quickly "Remember when we wanted to make tacos? And Henry and I walked in on you? Lucky for him he was too young to understand, I unfortunately weren't."

"Oh that's right" Snow seems to finally recall the event.

"You and Henry did what?!" Regina asks enraged and Emma quickly lays her hand on her shoulder and squeezes.

"Shh, we said no fighting"

"But I-"

"No fighting" Emma repeats and Regina sends her a deadly look but remains silent.

"Come on," Emma says "only two cards left". She picks up one of them.

"Regina, I dare you to take a body-shot off me. If you refuse you take two shots."

"What? This is absurd!" she exclaims.

"Come on, it's just a body shot" Emma says, already laying herself on the table. She lifts her top to reveal a taut stomach. Regina does a look-over, stopping on the defined muscles that contract and de-contract as she breathes.

Realizing Regina is clueless, Ruby jumps in and sets the shot. She pours a small amount of liquid into a pierced navel and motions Regina to approach.

"You lick a line from here" she points to a lower point in Emma abdomen "to her navel and then you drink it."

Regina swallows and says nothing, but nods after a while. She bends over, looking at Emma for a last minute confirmation and the blonde nods. She licks a steady line, enjoying the smooth texture of her skin and the way her muscles jump under her touch. She reaches the navel and collects the liquor. When she is done she looks over to Emma, whose pupils are dilated, making her green forest eyes almost black. They stare at each other, breathing slightly heavier than before when Ruby interrupts.

"Your turn" she hands Regina the last card and the brunette almost snorts when Emma's name comes up yet again. Then, with her eyebrows up to her hairline and a smirk tugging at her lips, she asks

"Do I ever pop into your mind when you masturbate?" there's something challenging in her eyes when she watches Emma's eyes go round.

"Is it the real question?" she asks in disbelief.

"It is"

Of course, Emma doesn't trust her and she snatches the card from her hands.

"Hey!" she exclaims as Emma reads the same words again and again, squirming in her seat.

Realizing what's happening Ruby turns to Snow.

"Why don't we give Emma and Regina some privacy." And when Snow is about to protest she adds "That way she might actually answer the question and avoid taking another shot. Plus, I kinda want us to talk a little, just you and me."

Snow observes the situation with narrowed eyes but her drunken state prevents her from seeing Ruby's ulterior motives, which are to get the two alone.

She nods and Ruby grabs her wrist and pulls her with her. Only stopping to whisper in Emma's ear

"Happy birthday, enjoy your present" she winks and saunters her way out with a wobbly looking Snow trailing behind her.

They hear the door shut and Emma tries to swallow the lump in her throat with no real success.

"Well?" Regina asks and Emma gazes up, questioning.

"You haven't answered the question."

Emma chews her lip, admitting that could expose her to completely, what happens if Regina doesn't feel the same way? If there is something Emma can't handle is rejection, rejection after months upon months of her crushing on the brunette to the point she hates to admit it might be more.

"I think I'll take a shot" she says quietly and reaches the bottle but it's snatched away from her.

"Hey!" she calls.

"I think you should answer the question" Regina states calmly, the bottle lying comfortably in her lap.

"Well I don't, and it's my choice so…" she trails off, her verbalization skills aren't on point in general but when she is drunk? Man, they're nowhere near adequate.

"Let's make a deal, you'll answer the question and I-"

"I said no" Emma jumps in and Regina rolls her eyes.

"Stop being a baby, let me finish my offer and then refuse."

Emma folds her hand in defiance but keeps quiet.

"As I've said" she starts again, slightly irritated "You'll answer this question and I'll answer one question from the pile, anything you choose."

Emma's eyebrows shot to her hairline "Why would you do that?" she inquires, intrigued.

"That is for me to know, go ahead" she motions with her head, arms still folded "choose one".

Emma halts and weighs her options. She decides to go for it and starts reading the questions, looking for a good one.

Regina waits patiently for her to pick. Emma is wrecking her head, trying to pick one.

"Got it," she announces eventually and lifts the card.

"Go ahead" Regina taps her fingers on the table impatiently, though her demeanor seem quite calm.

"Okay," she takes a deep breath and locks eyes with Regina, this will give her the answer she needs.

"I dare you to kiss me on the mouth or take a shot" her voice wavers a little when she says the word kiss and Regina lifts her eyebrows in wonder.

"That's the one you chose?" Emma nods.

"Alright then" she says and places the bottle on the table. Emma's heart sinks, she is going for a shot. But soon enough her finger let go of the bottle and she rounds the table to get to Emma. She grabs her face and leans in.

At first it's hesitant. They both move their lips slowly, adjusting to the feeling.

Regina hands snake around Emma's hips, pulling her forward and flashing their bodies together. Emma sighs at the action, opening her mouth enough for Regina to enter without permission, sliding her tongue against hers.

Emma moans and her hands descend to the brunette's ass, squeezing in the earnest. That elicits a throaty sound out of Regina and Emma hums in approval. The kiss deepens more and more, their hands traveling, caressing, and conquering new territories.

Eventually, Regina has to break for air. She gasps when Emma moves to her jaw line, prepping kiss all over it and then down on her neck. She licks and nips and sucks until she hits a sensitive spot that makes Regina's knees buckle. Emma feels the weight shift and she wraps her arms around the brunette's cladded thighs and in a swift motion she hoists her up and places her on the table.

Regina's hands claw at her arms, squeezing and scratching. Emma draws a sharp intake of air when Regina pulls her in and wraps her legs around her middle.

"You haven't answered my question yet" Regina tries to demand but it's airy and lacks its usual bite.

Emma bites Regina's neck, immediately soothing the pain with her tongue. It's then, when Regina is consumed by pleasure that she says quietly "Yes"

Emma, still buried in Regina's neck, misses her satisfied smile. She brings her up into a searing kiss.

"Good" she says after they part.

"Good?" Emma asks, amused.

"Because I do too" Regina says and Emma catches a brief waves of emotion, of vulnerability, wash over Regina's chocolate eyes before quickly disappearing. That's when she realizes she isn't the only one feeling something more, that she isn't the only one who is afraid of being rejected.

Emma plasters a chaste kiss on Regina mouth, brushing the hair away from her face, in what could only be described as an intimate gesture.

"Regina," she smiles broadly at her "would you like to go on a date with me?"

She bites her lip in anticipation. Though it doesn't take long for Regina too nod vigorously and lean in for another kiss.

"Yes" she whispers against her lips and all Emma can think of is 'happy birthday to me'.


End file.
